


that PJO Batman and Young Justice AU

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And knows how to get stuff done her way, And then Kronus fucked it up, Female Percy Jackson, Female Tim Drake, Gen, Gotham is a safe place for demi-gods, Janet was a badass daughter of Athena, Only in her mind though, Percy Jackson is an adult, Percy adopts the street children of gotham, She calls them her Minons, Shes smart and knows her stuff, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Gotham, despite being a place most people tried to avoid, was a hotspot to demi-gods and goddess who wanted to live a normal life. Or at least a semi normal life. For one thing it was because it was like camp, no monsters of the mythical type could get in unless brought in by a god, goddess, or half-blood. River remembered Annabeth saying something who it had to do with the area, the gods, and how crazy the people already were that made it like it was. Really River didn’t care, as long as it was safe for her, she didn’t care where she was.Still she was glad that she didn’t have to hide her weariness at the world, or how she could fight or had ridiculous reflexes. Because it was normal here, it had to be because who else would people survive homicidal clowns, plants and penguins around here. They wouldn’t and that was why when ever a non Gothamite died no one was surprised, they weren’t surprised even if it was a Gothamite. The only thing that people would forever be surprised it seemed, was that people outside of Gotham believed that Batman was a myth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I will admit that i never really liked the Young JUstice cartton. Mainly because to me Young Justice was Rodin, tim drake, Superboy, Wonder girl, Impulse, Secret, Empress, Arrowet, and Lobo with Red Tornado acting as a denmother,. yes it is old but that was just how i though of it. however the cartoon is good i won't denie that. And i was happy when they finally added Tim Drake in, even if I dont get what the timeline is. Anyway I digress, this is mainly about what would have happen had there been other factors to think about. Like if Percy Jackson lived in the world. So I took my favorit part of Tim Drake, aka the fact that he stalked the Batman and Robin, and this showed up. now because I like switcheing Genders of my favoriet characters i had to chang some names.
> 
> Tim Drake- Tiffany Anthea Drake  
> Percy Jackson-Aquarius River Jackson (not so sublt hint as to who her father was am I right Sally)

Gotham, despite being a place most people tried to avoid, was a hotspot to demi-gods and goddess who wanted to live a normal life. Or at least a semi normal life. For one thing it was because it was like camp, no monsters of the mythical type could get in unless brought in by a god, goddess, or half-blood. River remembered Annabeth saying something who it had to do with the area, the gods, and how crazy the people already were that made it like it was. Really River didn’t care, as long as it was safe for her, she didn’t care where she was. 

 

Still she was glad that she didn’t have to hide her weariness at the world, or how she could fight or had ridiculous reflexes. Because it was normal here, it had to be because who else would people survive homicidal clowns, plants and penguins around here. They wouldn’t and that was why when ever a non Gothamite died no one was surprised, they weren’t surprised even if it was a Gothamite. The only thing that people would forever be surprised it seemed, was that people outside of Gotham believed that Batman was a myth.

 

River had laughed, along with a few of the girls that were on the streets that she treated to dinner, when someone obvious out of town was surprised when Batman had rn down the street after the Riddler. It might be rude of her to be amused by the foreigner, because she was never born in Gotham yet she fit right in, but she couldn’t help it. After three years of living here it was home, not in a way that her mom’s apartment was, or like camp and her cabin was but still home. 

 

She could walk down the street and not worry that some monster was going to try to eat her, and most criminals that were on the lower parts of the food chain knew better to try and fight her. River made sure that she wasn’t to out going that anyone wanted to take a hit on her, but she made sure that the many criminals that lived around her knew better than to try and mess with her. In fact she made it clear that she didn’t care what they were she treated them all the same, and if they needed help like a babysitter for when they were detained or were put in rehab or whatever they were doing. She had the room, she had in fact bought the entire apartment building under a different name and let most street kids stay there for however long they needed to. 

 

In the end after three years of being there she made herself a little nitch and flourished, she had finished college as a marine biologist, and was now working for fulltime in one of the local aquim and was slowly but steadily making changes to how the animals were treated. Sure she would occasionally use the Lotus Casino card from when she was twelve but that was more for supplies for her little street minions and half bloods that were there and trying to get started on a new life. 

 

Still had demigod dreams but if she didn’t have them then she would think that something was wrong. Her dreams weren’t big, nothing like when she was was the leader of camp and they were fighting Kronus and Gaia, but of little things like whether or if some excepted Arkham. So that was why when when she sees a kid, that can’t be older than eight that she pays attention truly. 

 

It’s night time she can tell, she’s in an ally and the kid is mostly hidden in the shadows. The kids wearing dark colors, smart choice since they seemed to stick to the shadows and lighter colors would be spotted easily if one wasn’t trained or have powers. The kid has neither she can tell but they were doing a good job hiding anyway. Shaking away the unnacciary thoughts for now she tries to see what he was doing, taking a look at the, expensive, camera she looks to where it’s pointed she's able to see bright red and yellow followed by black before she wakes up. 

 

For two days she looks out for the boy whenever she can, in allys and in crowds as much as she can without looking shady, before she ask for her street minions to look out for him. She doesn’t say much, just that she thinks that some kid is doing something dangerous and if they see him tell her. River gives a description of the kid and waits though she doesn’t mean that she won’t stop looking herself.

 

It takes two more days and a visit from Athena for her to find her, the kid doesn’t see her which is good because that means that she can scar her into listening to her, especially since she seems like the kid is stubborn just like her aunt. She types a quick text to one of her kids and tells them to call the search off, before striding up to the kid with an amused look. 

 

“So bat watching again kid? Or is it just bird this time?”

 

The kid turns around so fast that she loses her footing and falls, thankfully River is right there otherwise she would have a broken bone at the least, maybe two if she was unlucky. She catches her like a mother cat picks up their young, by the collar of the kids black hoodie. She hangs there in shock, clutching the camera tightly like she was afraid of losing it. Her blue gray eyes start to shift everywhere even as she stays still, raising an eyebrow she moves to put her down before thinking better of it and puts her over her shoulder and moves out of the ally and into the busy night streets of Gotham. 

 

The kid starts to struggle but it's a little too late for that because there already near her favorite dinner. Walking in she ignores the light thumps from the kid againest her back, she knows that he looks like a kid throwing a tantrum and no one would question her about her anyway. They have the same black hair that she knows in her teenage years people will be wondering if she just rolled out of bed or was doing the horizontal tango. 

 

She waves with her free hand to Estel as she sets the girl in the booth then sits next to her before she has a chance to get out. Estel sets down two menus as a curtise but they bother know what she was going to order, this was just for the kid. River gives a hers a look over as Estel goes to another table, and then turns to the kid. 

 

She’s side eyeing her so hard that she wants to laugh but doesn’t. “Know what your going to get kiddo?”

 

The kid blinks at her. “I’m sorry what?”

 

‘Ooooh maners this one has,’ she thinks as she throws her legs into the oppoiset seat across from her. “Food kiddo, I’m buying. Then we are going to have a nice long talk about only watching birds in the day time and how you shouldn’t worry your family.”

 

The kids pales dramatically and her grip on the camera tightens. ‘Aaah so she already has pictures then,’ she thinks. ‘Probably not good, means this is either an old camera with old film or she was out for longer then I wanted him to be.’

 

“Listen, I’m not one for judging other people’s habits, but I am against you going out at night with out training and worrying your family. It got to the point where your mother called your grandmother who asked me to find you.”

 

The kid looks confused, “Mom told father that her mother was dead.”

 

“Of course she did, she didn’t want you to get caught up in her past so the best way to hide was to start a life and lie.” 

 

When Athena had visited her she explained to her who she was and why she was asking her to find her. Tiffany Anthea Drake, daughter of the fearsome Janet Marie was nine years old and was going out at night and causing her mother worry when she wasn’t there because her husband dragged her out of the country. River remembered Janet from when she was at camp, she had only been two years older than her before Kronus had hit her and sent her back in time. She had been the one to teach her how to manipulate a situation and taught her when her teachers wouldn’t help her, next to Annabeth she was the one to help her feel at home in camp and untill she had come forward about what had happened River had mourned for her. 

 

Now Janet was asking her to make sure her kid was safe, and if she wanted to continue to go out at night then to train her like she would be trained at camp. Which ment hard with some fun and dangerous situations thrown in, hey nobody said that the greeks were kind when it came to battle. (Anybody remember what happened Troy?) River would be glad to train the girl or even just help her, it was the only thing she could give back to the women that helped her so much.

 

“Mom lied to father?”

 

The kid still sounded confused which sucked but she planned to give her some answers.

 

“Yeah kiddo, she did. I knew her when we were younger and she help me out a lot. I won’t go into it all but something happened to her which forced her to hid her past. Not all of it but enough that know one would be able to find her unless she wanted to be found by her family, meaning us. Anyway what you need to know is that she wishes she could be here, but her husband has her running all over the world. She would talk you but it's dangerous for you.”

 

River stopped and tossed and fry in her mouth, Estel hadn’t bothered to come back over except to get the menus and hand her usually plus one for the kid since she didn’t really order. The kid did the same, munching on it like Janet use to do when ever she tried something new to eat, like a cat.

 

“Anyway as silly as it sounds, Gotham is one of the only places that can keep you safe until your trained. Family trained that is, though I guess you could go to one of the other places but Janet wants you to be near when she comes home she doesn’t have to explain to your dad where you are. Really I don’t where you mom found the dude but from what I get he amuses her.”

 

River stopped when she realized that she was getting off topic and took a bit out of her burger. The kid, she should probably start calling the kid by her name, was already half way through hers but was looking at her with wide eyes. Coughing she took a drink of her soda and motioned for Estel to give her some boxes, when she had them she started to pack the food up and pay for it. 

 

Coming back she puts the kid, Tiffany the name is Tiffany, on her back and carries her out. The air is warm, to warm but after years of living here she got use to it, and the streets were less crowded now but she still was quick when getting to her apartment. She waved to her neighbors and ruffled the hair of some of the teens smoking as she walked up, Tiffany was laying her head on her shoulders but she wasn’t asleep. 

 

Opening the door she closed it and turned on their lights. she let Tiffany down and put the food away before joining her back in the living room. Tiffany was looking at her books, most were in greek or latin though she had a few in english in case she ever had guest over like her half sister.    
  
Walking slightly louder then she usually would she watched amused as Tiffany spun around, muscles tense. The part of her that was always going to be there, both the warrior and teacher approved at how she was ready to fight and that she had heard her. River ignored it for now and sat on the couch, she waited until Tiffany sat to before looking at her. 

 

“I guess now that we are in a private area i should tell you the rest of what you should know.”

 

Tiffany nodded, serious expression even as she said, “And how do I know that you telling the truth.”

 

River grind and started to tell her, getting out pictures to prove that yes she did know her mother when younger and that yes she was the daughter of Poseidon by grabbing water from the air. It took three hours by the time she was over and another one before she answered all of the young girls questions. By which time it was four in the morning and she had to tell her to go to bed and that they could talk tomorrow. She let Tiffany barrow a tshirt and and a pair of boxers from her before changing and going to sleep in her room. Thankfully she had tomorrow off as well seeing as it was a Sunday, meaning that she could talk more to Tiffany and show her how to IM.

In the morning River got up and started to make pancakes, they were of course blue, and eggs, also blue. She will admit that she had gotten up earlier and IMed both Annabeth and Janet to see where they were and if they would love to help her with Tiffany. Janet of course was alway willing to help though they had to call at a certain time otherwise she wouldn’t be able to talk. Annabeth on the other hand would be busy, but Chiron was there and said that he would be delighted to know the daughter of one of his favorite campers. 

 

Tiffany walked out rubbing her eyes and looking around, River’s tee shirt was definitely too big on her but the ACDC shirt was help up by a hair tie so it wasn’t falling off her. She eyed the food with confusion but apparently decided that since she wasn’t dead yet then it probably wasn’t poisoned. River was amused but didn’t say anything even as she talked and eat her own proportion. She talked about camp, from the strawberry field to the stables, she talked about the cabins, how it was different now and how they had more kids so they end up expanding what they grew like blueberries and black caps and now with Mr. D’s restitions being lowered they were growing grapes to. Anything and everything she could think of was talked about until she had nothing left to say and the dished were done. 

 

Deciding to get it done now she explained what and how IMing worked, she let Tiffany do it even as she made the rainbow and told her what to say. Tiffany looked at for a moment before doing exactly as she was told and watched in awe as Iris took the money and Chiron showed up. Talking to Chiron took about an hour, with him answering all of Tiffany’s questions with patients that came with hundreds of years of teaching. Saying goodbye was hard because Tiffany had so many questions but River knew that they had to go so they could call Janet.

 

Calling Janet was met with a little more eagerness as River also let Tiffany call this one too. Watching the young girls face light up at seeing her mother warmed her heart even as she left to the living room, still maintaining the rainbow, to give them some privacy. With nothing else to do she decided to clean as she waited, by the time Tiffany came out and was done River had moved the couch into a different place, vacumed and dusted before she gave up.

 

Tiffany came and sat on the couch, her eyes were a little red and she was blushing a lot but River ignored that. She put an arm around the young girl and brought her to her side and asked what her mom ha said. Tiffany was hesitant before she wrapped her arms around River’s waist. 

 

“She said that you were going to train me regardless of what I did, but that she would supply me with the necessary equipment to become my own hero, though not until you say that I’m trained. She also said that she would pay for any teachers that help you and that she will be sending me books to study from as she doesn’t want me to give up my mortal education.”

 

“And what do you want?” River made sure her voice came out comforting, she knew what it felt like to have her opinion tossed aside and she didn’t want to do that to Tiffany.

 

Tiffany looked up at her, her eyes were wide but determined. “I don’t know if I want to be a hero, Not like Batman or Robin or Superman or Wonder Women. But I do want to thank you for training me and that I will give it my all.”

 

River grined and ruffled the girls hair. “That girl, everyone will love you, especially the hunters.”

 

Tiffany tired to stop her but River ignored her attempts before stopping with a thought full look on her face. “I don’t think I ever introduced my self, whoops I blame the ADHD for that. Anyway my name is Aquarius River Jackson, but just call me River kay.”

 

Tiffany grind back, a small one with more teeth then lips just like Janet would when she was excited. “Tiffany Anthea Drake.”

 

“I think I will call you Thea then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Batman glared at the girl in front of him, she couldn’t older than fourteen and was wearing a light gray military style pants on tucked into black combat boots that came up just below her knees. A dark blue shirt was underneath a leather jacket that was dyed gray, she would have looked like any other teenager if it wasn’t for the gray mask that cover her from her cheekbones to her forehead and up above her head like two horns. 

 

She was a new violate that was running around Gotham and Batman didn’t like it, this was the first time that he was able to see her and get her cornered to talk. Batman didn’t want her on the streets, it was dangerous and she wasn’t in his mind trained. This job had gotten jason killed, he didn’t want to see another go. It didn’t help that he didn’t know who she was and there for would never be able to tell her parents or however what happened to her should she die. No it was just better to stop in his mind and that was what Batman planed to do get her to stop.

 

“Batman, what a pleasure to meet you. How are you on this fine young night?”

 

Tiffany, or Thea as her family and friends called her, was nervous. This wasn’t her first night out and she knew that her aunt was on the other side of her com ready to get her out in case of an emergency. Getting cornered by the Batman didn’t really what count as an emergency apparently though she knew theoretically that Batman wouldn’t hurt her. She knew that he had recently lost a robin, her robin though only she, jason and her family knew that, and that Batman didn’t want to see anymore get hurt, especially if they came from his city.

 

The thing was, this was the important, to her, to Gotham, to her family, to Bruce. To her it was not letting the part of her that reminded her of Jason wither, Uncle Nico had taken her and raised him from the dead to let her say goodbye and he had told her to do what she felt right. To Gotham, Robin had been a symbol of hope that Batman couldn’t be, Robin was bright and cheerful and while she might not be able to bring them that fully she would try her best. Her family, she had trained for this, for years she was either at one of the camps or hear in Gotham with her Aunt then she was traveling the world, tracking down demigods, like Lady Shiva daughter of Mars, and others, like Rahul Lama, to train. To Bruce, because Bruce was out of control, the number of criminals that were going to be paralyzed or force to stay in the hospital for a long time were climbing and she had no doubt that one day it was going to get worse should he not be confronted. 

 

At first she thought that the Justice League would do something about it, and if not them then Nightwing would. But after almost six months and nothing she knew that she had to stept in. So she donned the full body suit of Imperial gold, kelver, and spandex and the rest of her speciale made clothing from her mother and hit the streets. It took three months for Batman to notice anything and another week before this very moment to come.

 

So yes she was nervous to confront Batman and so she did what came normal to her and all demigods, make light of the situation. 

 

Batman seemed to glare even more at her, she could hear her aunt laugh at her in her com which didn’t help her at all. Yes she knew that Batman’s glare wasn’t anything compared to what her aunt went though but mean she liked to be glared at. She wasn’t that affected by it either but the principle was the same.

 

“You need to stop.”

 

Okay so she was prepared for it but really, did he think that she would just follow his command?

 

“I’m sorry but know can do. One of us here has a job to do so could you please go back to sleep in whatever cave you came from? You don’t do much around here now a days so you should leave it to just us girls.”

 

Harsh? Yes. Necessary? Also yes. She wanted to get Batman angry, not enough that he lashed out but enough that he let his guard down and she could point out what he was doing and have him see it for himself. Shock him until he realized.

 

She supposed she succeed in getting him angry but she didn’t have time to feel satisfaction as loud sirens came from the east and she was distracted. Forgetting about Batman for a little while she ran across the rooftops, Aunt River talked in her ear telling where the crime was and what was going on and telling her that the bike that she and Uncle Leo made was. She flinged her self off the next roof and landed on her bike, taking control of it she revved the engine and went even fast grining as she felt how it glided across the rode.

 

Alright so he could admit to wanting to see what the girl could do and that was why he only followed her and didn’t do anything. Batman almost forgot that he was only going to watch when the girl jumped off one of the lower rooftops and onto a motorbike. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep up just running he called for the batmobile, dame Dick for naming it that now he couldn’t change it, and followed her that way. He informed Batgirl that he was already in progress with the new girl, and no he didn’t approve of her he had been in the middle of talking with her when they were interrupted, and to follow only if she wanted to. 

 

Batman already knew that it was Penguin and his goons that were the cause of this, but he stepped back and watched what the girl would do. The girl, which people were calling owl due to the owl on the girls jacket, walked up to Commissioner Gordon asked him a few questions. Gordon didn’t question who or was she was doing there, it was very telling on how long she was working and what did that say that he only knew about since last week, as he answered. The girl nodded before scaling a nearby building then jumping to the bank where Penguin was. 

 

Batman followed she took out a knife and slid it under the lock of a window and broke it, before lifting up the window and looking in. The girl was clearly analyzing what everyone was down there, a part of him was glad that she was being careful the other part was just angry that she was till here and not at home, before pulling out a long rope and tying it to a solid metal ceiling beam. When she went down Batman walked over and watched, ready for it to go bad and to interview but otherwise relaxed. 

 

He didn’t look up when Batgirl crouched next to him and also looked down at the girl. Said girl was walking on another ceiling beem just above one of the goons that nobody was facing before dropping down behind him silently stopping when she just above him. She suddenly wrapped her legs around his next, preventing him to make a noise or breath until he seemingly past out. The girl let go and let to body go to the floor silently before swiftly hitting a pressure point that would definitely make sure the goon was knocked out.

 

The girl dropped to her feet and walked silently towards the other goons pulse Penguin, she seemed to shrug and dug out a grande like shape in gold and pulled a pin out of it before rolling it towards them as smoke poured. It took the criminals a minutes to figure out there plan went wrong but by them they were already dropping. The girl walked about and felt for there pulse before nodding then tieing them up and then going to the hostages. 

 

Both of the bats got up and walked to the edge of the roof to watch silently as the girl walked the hostages out. She was carrying the weight of a man that looked to be shot in the leg until paramedics grabbed him and put him in one of their cars. The girl looked around the area before looking up right at them, she seemed to sigh before walking back into the bank. 

 

“Shes good. Smart too.”

 

Batgirl’s voice didn’t giving anything away, she's been in the business too long for it to. Batman can’t help that he wasn’t the only one hurt with Robin, Jason, gone. Batgirl, Barbara, was to, and it made him frown. Still she was right the girl was smart, she limited she exposure to hand to hand because she didn’t either have to skills or because she didn’t know of what Penguin could do. 

 

“She was.”

 

“Well thank you for the complement Bats, that mean so much from you guys.”

 

The sarcasme from the girl was huge and the face of annoyance clear as the two turned to her. They had heard the cleaning up what she had used but hadn’t heard her come up to the roof except for the purposely scrape of her shoe on the roof. Batman stood back and decided to let Batgirl speak.

 

“You were good, deciding to take them out from afar when you don’t know how good at hand to hand they are. You don’t know if they could be better or worse than you. However you used a gas which you were not sure would work.”

 

‘Wrong. I was sure it would work because neither Pengwing or his thugs are enhanced. That was a high grade tranquilizer that I knew would work, they will be out for a good two days. “


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes that either didn't make it into the story or are exspanded on

  * Janet was eighteen when she fought agenist Kronus. When she relized that she was back in time she married Jack Drake so she would have a way to live. Finding out that she was pregnat was both a blessing and a curse. on one hand she wouldn't beable to teach her child like she wanted to, on another she had always wanted kids.
  * Janet really didn't like Jack Drake, but for the sake of tim, Tiffany, she put up with him even after the time line caught up. 
  * Jack wasn't as business savy as Janet and so only had little to do with the acctually bussiness its self. that was why it almost went under before they kicked him out in favor for an acting CEO until Tiffany was old enough. 
  * Janet highered as many demi-gods as she could with out messing up the time line, that was why all of Tiffany's babysitteres changed reguarlly. 
  * She kne the minute that Tiffany was going out and bat watching, at first she was fine with it as Tiffany only went around the block. However when she started going further out that was when she prayed to her mother.
  * Janet still dies. it happens when she was fourteen. Jack eneds up in a coma and gets out a year later, and then marris Diana Winters six moths later. Jack doesn't relize it but when she was six teen she had him sign papers giving up custudy and transfering it over to River.
  * Athena didn't like River Jackson but knew that she was the best one to teach her grand-daughter, that was why she had her look for the young girl.
  * River jackson came out of tartuse a little more than jaded though she hid it from people. That was why she fit in at gotham so well, no one relized that she wasn't always there. 
  * River admits to usuing the Lotis canino card when she first moved to Gotham but after she rarely uses it now. 
  * River glad that she could teach Tiffany, even if the girl was more comfortable in handleing a dagger or a knife River made sure that she would know how to handle a sword. 
  * Tiffany met jason todd as robin when she was twelve and coming back home to gotham. she had been on the roof when he asked if everything was all right. after that they met up several times before Tiffany admited that she knew who he was. rather be mad he had laughed and said that as long as she didn't tell anyone he wouldn't either. they soon started to date until his untimly death.
  * Tiffany views the seven + nico and ryene as aunts and uncles. Nico however is her favorit uncle while River holds the title of favorit aunt. 
  * When jason died Tiffany was so upset that she stayed in her room for four days and wouldn't speak for three more. Nico was the one who helped her. He raided the dead, jason in this case, and let her say good bye properly. It was this that started helped her decide to be owl.
  * While everyone was called her Thea, only jason called her Tiffany.
  * When batman offeres a spot on the young Justice team she is fifthteen, a year and a half after she starts patroling Gotham. 
  * Two weeks on the team shes partenered up with Roy Harper aka Arsenal. It become perment after four weeks. 
  * Tiffany invites Roy to Family Diner and the 7 plus everyone else sort of Adopts Roy. And make this clear to Green Arrow, who they think should back the fuck away from roy, by showing up randomly and giving him stuff. 
  * Three years after jason died shes sixteen and she and roy get togther, and miss jason comeing back to life viva ras al goul. No one is happy about that but roy and jason get along and sort of share Tiffany because she would kick there asses should they fight over her like she was a prize. 
  * Tiffany and the bats don't really have a good relation ship, but it isn't bad either. In fact she gets along with demian the best, if only because she tells him not to give up on his sword. 
  * Most of the team didn't know that Tiffany wasn't a bat until she made it clear that she was only on the team because batman was thought that she needed trianing. she didn't.
  * Tiffany leaves the team when shes 17. she worked her way up to CEO until she was 19.
  * Jason is the one to kill Ras al Goul inexchange for thantos to not take his soul yet, not until he at least dies again that is. 
  * Since Jason is still techally dead in the mortal world, they get married in the demi-god world while she and roy get married in the mortale world.
  * She and roy get married in Kannses on the Kents farm just to piss of both Green Arrow and Batman. 
  * She doesn't invite any of them Except Connor, Alfred, Cassandra, and Demiane. And she had Nico walk her down the isle.




End file.
